


Spoilers!

by Kay_kat



Series: Did Someone Say Thrones? [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And he likes to steal Dan's pudding for fun, Contains GoT season 7 spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lucifer is a dork, Not a Crossover, but only one, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: In which Chloe and Lucifer miss the season finale of Game of Thrones and spend the day trying to avoid spoilers.





	Spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/gifts).



> Game of Thrones is back tomorrow and so I have been inspired to write more of these silly little things! This is also funny because I'm going to be trying to avoid season 8 spoilers all day tomorrow *grimaces*… haha... 
> 
> Thank you to NotOneLine for the idea for this one! <3
> 
> ***Contains exactly one spoiler for the Game of Thrones season 7 finale - you have been warned (though to be fair it's not a huge/new spoiler)***

She shuffles in her seat in a futile attempt to find a comfy position. They’d been sat in the car for hours watching the warehouse that there suspect was supposed to operate out of. So far though, they’ve seen nothing more than seagulls milling about and a cat skulk across the road.

Stakeouts haven’t ever been one of the most exciting or enjoyable parts of her job, but they are a necessary evil. And usually the company is enough to get her through the long nights.

Not tonight though.

No, because tonight is _Sunday._

It had to be Sunday, didn’t it?

She sighs. Criminals don’t take Sundays off though, so they don’t either.

Lucifer grumbles something next to her and there’s a soft thunk as he leans his head against the window.

 “Hey,” she says softly, reaching across the centre panel to place her hand on his knee.

He grumbles again and turns his gaze further away from her.

She rolls her eyes at his behaviour. He really is just like a child sometimes. Well… _most_ of the time actually. “I know you’re upset, but it’s not fair to take it out on me Lucifer. You weren’t the only one who missed it you know.”

Straightening in his seat, he finally turns to her, his dark eyes shining in the low light. “I’m sorry Love,” he says with a sigh. “It’s just that it’s the season finale.”

“I know,” she says softly, gently squeezing his knee. After a moment his hand settles on top of hers, his warmth seeping into her skin. “We’ll watch it tomorrow, I promise. Just you and me. In the meantime, just try and avoid spoilers.”

“Bloody spoilers,” he grumbles.

 

~

 

Chloe tries to stifle a yawn as she makes her way into the lab. It’d been a long night; their suspect hadn’t shown up which had only led to Lucifer complaining that they’d missed _Game of Thrones_ for nothing.

“Hey guys!” Ella greets them perkily, almost nauseatingly so when one is operating on only a few hours sleep.

“Morning,” she replies as she leans against the counter, Lucifer following close behind.

“Good morning, Miss Lopez,” he greets, sounding a little less moody as he gracefully sets himself down on one of the stools.

Ella stares at them expectantly for a long moment. More than a moment actually. The open-mouthed smile on her face grows by the second.

Chloe looks at Lucifer, who looks just as confused as she feels by the scientist’s strange behaviour. “Have you got something for us Ella?” she asks hesitantly.

“I do, but first,” she pauses, her eyes alight, “how _awesome_ was _Game of Thrones_? I mean jeez _that_ ending! I was _so_ not expecting the—”

“ _No!”_ Lucifer cuts her off, practically jumping up from his seat. “No.”

Ella’s face creases in confusion.

“We haven’t seen it yet,” Chloe explains.

“ _Whaaaat?”_ Ella draws out, looking horrified. “How have you not seen it? It was like _so_ good. Like _sooo_ good. The _ending._ I don’t have words.”

Lucifer raises his palm to her. “Good because I don’t want to hear about it.” He pouts a little before crossing his arms like a petulant little boy.

Chloe sighs and steps closer to him, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. He visibly relaxes at her touch, the tension practically draining out of him. “We were on a stakeout. We’re going to watch it tonight.”

Ella tilts her head. “ _Sheeeesh._ That’s rough. Good luck avoiding spoilers. Everyone is talking about it.” She pauses a moment and shoots them both a serious glare as if to exaggerate her point before adding, “Like _everyone.”_

“Bugger,” Lucifer moans.

 

~

 

Lucifer lounges at Dan’s desk with his feet up, pudding in hand. From here he can see Chloe sat at her desk doing _boring_ paperwork.

He sighs wishing that they could just hurry up and finish this case so that they can go home and watch the damn episode.

He knows how important her job is to her though and that this case is hitting her harder than she’s letting on. So, despite how much he wants to leave, he stays and tries his best to not annoy her. He _would_ offer to help, but paperwork really isn’t his thing and they both know he’d be more of a hindrance than a help.

So, he sits, passing the time by devouring as much of _Detective Douche’s_ sweetened goo as he can stomach.

He’s just about to peel the top off his third helping when Dan walks over to the side of the desk. He looks suspiciously chipper considering he’s seen Lucifer eating his pudding. Usually this is where he’d get all angry and red in the face. It’s quite the show; there’s even a vein that pops out of his forehead.

But no, he just smiles far too genuinely for Lucifer’s liking.

He’s up to something.

“Put the pudding back and get off of my desk, Man,” Dan says, getting straight to the point. “I’m only gonna ask once.”

Lucifer scoffs at the implication that _Dan_ could do anything to _make_ him do what he says. “Or what?” he asks, amusement clear in his tone.

Dan crosses his arms and chuckles, shaking his head a little. “Well, someone told me that you haven’t seen the latest episode of _Game of Thrones._ ”

“You wouldn’t _dare,”_ Lucifer hisses, swinging his legs off the side of the desk and jerking upright in the chair.

Dan leans down, his eyes narrowing and a smirk spreading across his lips. “ _Oh,_ I would.”

Lucifer decides to call the other mans bluff; he wouldn’t dare mess with him. So, he leans back in the chair holding Dan’s glare and smiles jovially as he moves to tear the lid off the next pudding cup.

“Jon Snow gets—”

“ _GAAAH!”_ Lucifer drops the pudding as he leaps out of his seat, his spoon clattering to the floor. “Fine! Fine.” He waves his hands wildly in the air as he steps away from the desk and takes a breath, trying to compose himself somewhat. He adjusts his cufflinks as Dan takes his seat with a triumphant smile. “Didn’t really want your pudding anyway,” he grumbles, lifting his chin defiantly.

“Right,” Dan chuckles.

 

He stands in front of the vending machine trying to decide between teeny-tiny donuts and a pack of mini cookies. These snacks are much more desirable than the Douche’s potentially poisonous pudding.

He will certainly find someway to punish Dan for threatening him, that’s for sure. He will make sure he regrets his actions. _After_ they’ve watched the finale of course.

For now though, he will just have to let the other man win. The risk of spoilers is just too great.

He pulls a bill out of his pocket, still weighing up the snacks as he inserts it into the vending machine.

Two uniformed officers enter the breakroom heading straight for the coffee pot. “So,” the first officer— _Sanchez_ — Lucifer recognises, he’d done him a favour once. “Did you see _Game of Thrones_ last night?”

Lucifer perks up, quickly jamming the numbers for the cookies into the machine and watching as the mechanism moves agonisingly slowly.

“Yeah,” the other officer replies. “Man, that bit with the dragon where it—"

“ _No!”_ Lucifer spins on his heel and makes for the exit, abandoning his snack. The officers both give him confused looks as he pushes roughly past them.

 

Striding out into the bullpen, he makes a beeline for Chloe’s desk.

“Hey, Lucifer,” she says softly, looking up from her paperwork with a sweet smile that fades when she sees the annoyance in his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Detective,” he starts, raising his index finger and taking a breath to calm himself, “they’re everywhere.”

Her brow furrows. “What?”

“ _Spoilers_ , Detective!” He rounds her desk, leaning in, hoping that the urgency in his tone is conveying the seriousness of the situation. “I can’t escape them. We have to leave immediately.”

She sighs, rolling her eyes. “Lucifer.” She rises from her chair, places both her hands on his and looks into his eyes. “Calm down, okay. We’ve got a suspect in the interrogation room, he’s a friend of the victim. We’ll interview him and then call it a day.” She pauses and squeezes his hands gently. “You can survive another half hour, can’t you?”

“I…” he trails off, sighing. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkle as she looks at him. He really can’t say no to her. “I suppose so.”

“Great!” She smiles at him, her whole face lighting up and suddenly he feels a little bit better. “Come on partner,” she says as she slips past him.

He beams at her and follows quickly behind.

 

They both enter the interrogation room and he closes the door behind them, opting to lean against the back wall rather than take a seat next to the Detective. He’s far too restless to sit down.

“Jason Finley,” Chloe says as she studies the file in her hands. “You were friends with the victim, Scott Neville?”

The man— more like _boy_ — sat on the other side of the table is not what Lucifer had been expecting. No, not at all. He’d expected a burley and at least somewhat threatening drug dealer not… _this._ A pimply millennial with shaggy, too-long hair, clad in an oversized and grubby looking band t-shirt.

“Uh… yeah. I was,” the boy replies.

Chloe closes the folder and directs her full attention at him, hopefully making him sweat a little. “How did you know him?”

Jason shuffles in his seat. Definitely sweating it then. “We… er… we met online, on a message board.” He nervously brushes a rogue lock of hair out of his face.

“And you started meeting up?”

“Yeah,” he responds, clasping his hands in his lap. “Scott was cool, you know?”

Chloe nods, humming, and opens the file in front of her, sliding it across the desk to show Jason the contents. “We have evidence which suggests you dealt Scott drugs and these messages that show you two having some sort of argument.” Jason swallows hard. “So, What? Did he owe you money? Maybe you got into a fight?”

“I— _No!”_ Jason cries out, suddenly looking very panicked. “I didn’t kill Scott, I swear!”

“Oh, bloody Hell,” Lucifer grumbles, rolling his eyes and stepping out of the shadows. “Enough of this. Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” He leans over, hands flat on the cold metal table and stares menacingly at the boy.

He can already feel Jason crumbling as he draws him in, flashing him a smile that’s all teeth. “What is it you desire, hm? Did you want Scott’s money? Is that why you killed him?”

“I…” Jason murmurs, his eyes glazing over. He’s about to crack, he’s definitely a weak one. “I just…” he trails off, swallowing hard and squirming a little.

“Come on, tell me what you truly _desire,”_ Lucifer purrs.

“I just want to watch last night’s _Game of Thrones_ again, Man! That last bit where the ice dragon destroys the wall was badass!”

Lucifer feels his eyes flash red, hellfire dancing within them. “ _SPOILERS!”_ he roars, lunging forward to grab Jason’s shirt.

Jason snaps out of his trance with a yelp and stumbles, almost falling off his chair.

Chloe quickly blocks him by putting her hand across his chest.

He immediately halts his attack, not wanting to push Chloe out of the way. Instead settling on letting out a low guttural growl to go with the piercing stare that he’s shooting at the quivering ball on the floor that is now Jason.

“Lucifer,” she snaps.

“P-please,” Jason stammers, “please don’t hurt me. I-I didn’t kill Scott.”

“Out,” she commands gesturing to the door. He hesitates, directing one last look at the cowering Jason. “Now.”

He does as he’s told, fuming as he slams the door to the interrogation room behind him.

 

He sulks for almost a week after that.


End file.
